


It Doesn't Really Matter How They got Here

by Wargasms



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>casey wanted someone abusing jensen’s mouth and i demanded not jared so she asked for pj. yeah, u’ve been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Really Matter How They got Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarrowkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/gifts).



All that matters are those plush pink lips wrapped around the head of PJ’s cock. He’s sprawled on the couch, thighs splayed wide so Jensen can kneel there. They’re both naked; Jensen’s been handcuffed behind his back and PJ’s got on a cock ring to keep himself hard.

He bucks his hips up and scoots his ass closer to the edge of the couch then lays back with a contented sigh, arms stretching out along the low back of the couch. He smirkes down at Jensen and gives him a nod to proceed.

Jensen moans softly around the head before allowing his tongue to swipe up and down the slit. His eyes fall closed at the taste of the precome and with one last upward swipe, he let it fall from his mouth and starts to lap at the shaft.

PJ watches every fucking second of it, Jensen knows exactly what to do and his lips are a sensual sin, sliding in the slick of his own spit up and down PJ’s shaft. Then that tongue would dart out, to lave up the underside of his dick, along that pulsing vein.

“Fuck,” PJ groans and tosses his head back. He can feel Jensen’s lips smiling as he again sucks the head into his mouth. This time he begins to work his way down the spit slippery skin, tip of his tongue rubbing at the sensitive spot under the head, then pulling back and swallowing more of PJ’s dick.

It was torture, waiting for Jensen work himself up to as much as he could take. There was still a good inch left when he looked up and blinked twice, telling PJ he couldn’t make himself take it any deeper. PJ ran his hand back thru Jensen’s sweat drenched hair and splayed it over the crown of Jensen’s head, slowly applying pressure.

Jensen whines but didn’t resist, relaxing his throat as much as could, he lets PJ slide that last inch home, into his throat, cutting off his air for a moment then let his hand slide free. Jensen swallowed around his cock before pulling up and sucking air thru his nose then setting up a steady rhythm, not quite making it all the way down each time but enough that PJ didn’t have to encourage him with his hand again.

It felt like hours, that wet sucking heat just never stopping, Jensen was obviously lost in his task, mewling and sucking, licking and rubbing, mouth stretched and swollen now, more red than pink. The sight of it has PJ bucking up once uncontrollably. His balls pull up tight and Jensen moans his encouragement swallowing as much as he could take, only coming up high enough to get a breath before sliding back down.

The ring held him back tho, denying Jensen and PJ both, but that was the fun of it.

It’s another long ten minutes before even that fucking ring can’t hold him back. PJ grabs at the couch cushions beside him and arches his back up, surprising Jensen, but his throat’s open now and the first pulse goes straight down it. PJ collapses back to the couch and Jensen catches the rest in his mouth, on his tongue, rubbing some of it back onto PJ’s still erect cock while swallowing the rest.

PJ hisses and grips Jensen’s hair to pull him off. Jensen’s hips are rolling in frustration, making his hardon bob as he wordlessly pleads PJ to get him off.

“Knock it off,” PJ huffs, but Jensen only gets louder and faster. “I’m serious stop. I’m gonna start counting each time you move or make a noise; each equals as a strapping.”

Jensen doesn’t like the strap; he loves spankings but hates the strap or the cane, so he forces himself to calm down. PJ pets his hair soothingly then orders him to stand.

PJ helps Jensen up and walk to the bedroom because his knees are sore and his muscles are cramped. PJ undoes the handcuffs before making Jensen lay on his back on the bed. He’s not free for long as PJ instead cuffs him with the tie downs, stretching his arms to either side of the headboard.

PJ knee walks up from the foot of the bed. Letting his hands gently massages Jensen’s calves and thighs. He kisses up one hip, travels over his belly button then down to bite Jensen’s other hip. Jensen’s dick is flushed a bright red, twitching desperately for attention, but PJ continues moving upward, peppering his stomach and chest. He pays special attention to each pebbled nipple before moving to straddle Jensen’s ribs.

Jensen blinks up at him and begins to ask a question when PJ takes hold of his cock by the root and laid a smack across those perfect lips. He saw the indignant flash of shock in Jensen’s eyes and smirked as he ordered, “Purse ur lips out for me.”

Jensen blushes somehow, whole neck and upper chest going red. PJ felt jensen’s cock jump; heard it slap his belly. It took him a heartbeat to willingly purse his lips but his shame kept his eyes cut any direction but at PJ’s.

“Eyes on me,” he barks and Jensen’s startling green eyes met PJ’s deep brown depths.

PJ took his time, thoroughly spanking his dick over those lips. It had to be hurting PJ, having come and still in the cockring, but PJ likes the pain. Plus, he likes to abuse Jensen’s pretty mouth; they both know it. They had gone too far already, but Jensen hadn’t opted out. So, PJ continues until the pain became too great for his engorged cock. For the next few days Jensen will be branded as PJ’s little cock slut.

PJ can’t take it anymore so he grabs the ring gag as he uncuffed Jensen’s wrist again. He orders Jensen to scoot with his head hanging off the edge of the bed, still on his back.

“Knees up, grab you ankles and spread your legs.”

When Jensen complied PJ kneels and kisses him. He lickes over and suckes on Jensen’s lips until the older man breathlessly begges.

What he got was the large o-ring pressed into his mouth, popping into place behind his teeth. Jensen obligingly liftes his head so PJ could close it in back, but was surprised by the snick of a lock shutting, not a buckle being secured. He couldn’t help a buck of his hips at the sound and PJ chuckles from above.

Cock in hand once again but this time tracing the head over those gorgeous lips, round and round until Jensen huffs in frustration and slides his tongue out thru the gag to lick at it.

That’s when PJ presses the head in and doesn't stop until Jensen’s throat tenses. PJ took his time, cock so over sensitive, but together they worked up a rhythm again, PJ fucking deep into Jensen’s throat then pulling back. Jensen would breathe and repeat. The only sounds besides slurps and gasps were PJ’s balls smacking Jensen in the face

PJ’s fingers found Jensen’s nipples and began to roll them between thumb and forefinger, making Jensen whine, sounds vibrating through his cock. “Christ,” PJ whispered and leaned in over Jensen’s body. Balancing his weight on his left fist, planted on the bed beside Jensen’s hips, he was wiping the leaking precome from the head of Jensen’s cock down the shaft and began to jack him off.

It took only three rough pulls and Jensen went off with a cry, hips and back arching up as his dick spit and spit. PJ released Jensen’s dick to reach down and unsnap his cockring.

PJ’s bucking frantically, pounding Jensen’s lips, sliding deep into his throat. PJ comes so fucking hard, he barely remembers to pull back and let Jensen breath. When he does he leaves just the head is still inside the ring, slowly jacking the last of his orgasm into Jensen’s mouth. Once he caught his breath he wiped the head of his cock off on Jensen’s bottom lip and climbed onto the bed.

Pulling Jensen’s body into the center of the bed he nudged the older man onto his stomach and PJ produced the key to unlock the gag. Jensen curled up on his side, slowly working his jaw while PJ, cleans himself up, get them both a bottle of water and brought a damp cloth.

Jensen flopped on his back after chugging the water to allow PJ to clean his face. His lips were a mess, bright fucking red and puffy. PJ drinks in the sight as he continues to wipe Jensen down. It should be enough, but even as they get under the covers, PJ’s pulling Jensen close to kiss and lick them until Jensen growls threateningly and turns his back to PJ.

He still let PJ spoon up behind him, though.


End file.
